Forum:Voting for New Wiki Look
Well, for the last week or so we've had some submissions and a lot of work done... though not nearly as much as I'd prefer. Maybe if I'd advertised on the front page or something... Oh well. I've provided the raw banner and a screenshot of it in action, albeit from a 1024 x 768 monitor. Your personal experience may differ, and in widescreen there may be some repeating issues in practice. Make sure to bullet, and sign your support under the banner of your choice in both Monobook and Monaco. Voting lasts until Friday at 12:00 noon PST, though I hope a clear winner will be apparent days before then. All votes are to be precieded by a bullet. Comments are by an indent. All votes must be in their appropriated section. A failure to vote allows the assumption that either the voter has no preferance or is holding their vote for later. I retire from my soapbox.--Falcon At 03:23, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Monobook I haven't gotten into editing Monobook as much as Monaco, so there is currently a problem with the color of the links at the top-right clashing with the KotT banners. I assume I can fix that if I look into it. Key of the Twilight http://i739.photobucket.com/albums/xx32/falcon_at/toppage-2.png Screenshot *--Falcon At 22:31, February 14, 2010 (UTC) **Same as before. My vote is entirely referenced based. Outlaw630 08:51, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Since I already upped the alternate ALTIMIT look for Monaco, I figured I'd give in and let this one win for Monobook. I searched for the last bit of code I needed and now it looks pretty good. Screenshot--OtakuD50 06:49, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Key of the Twilight (dark) http://i739.photobucket.com/albums/xx32/falcon_at/gh.png Screenshot ALTIMIT http://i60.photobucket.com/albums/h32/Psycho_Sonic/dot%20hack%20headers/header172.png Screenshot *PsychoSonic 20:55, February 14, 2010 (UTC) *It has a pretty unique look in Monobook. I could go pretty much either way for the Monaco image, but I definitely want to at least go with this for Monobook.--OtakuD50 19:17, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ALTIMIT Green http://i60.photobucket.com/albums/h32/Psycho_Sonic/dot%20hack%20headers/hgreen1.png Screenshot *Monobook's ALTIMIT Green, without a doubt. Green just suits a .hack game. Werehog 2:54 AM 2/15/2010 (UTC) Monaco Note: I use customized Monaco CSS for these banners. The ALTIMIT banner CSS uses a unique orange look to match the theme of the ALTIMIT OS; the others use a customized green CSS that is NOT Monaco Jade. Key of the Twilight http://i739.photobucket.com/albums/xx32/falcon_at/toppagemonaco.png Screenshot *It reminds me of the corrupt sky. My vote is for the lighter green if that is the closer match. Outlaw630 08:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Key of the Twilight (dark) http://i739.photobucket.com/albums/xx32/falcon_at/toppagemonacodark.png Screenshot :I just noticed that the banner doesn't quite fade to the background color right. I could easily fix that by making the background a shade darker, just so you know.--OtakuD50 21:23, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::This one actually looks better in Monaco that it does in monobook....huh. Also, If the edited background color doesn't workout for any reason, I could fix things on my side.--Falcon At 22:34, February 14, 2010 (UTC) *--Falcon At 22:47, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ALTIMIT http://i60.photobucket.com/albums/h32/Psycho_Sonic/dot%20hack%20headers/headerfinal2.png Screenshot :I personally love this look. I'm fine with either one, but I'm considering upping this banner and the CSS code on a special page as an alternative look for interested users if a green CSS is chosen. This doesn't really count as a vote, BTW, just a comment. --OtakuD50 20:44, February 14, 2010 (UTC) *PsychoSonic 20:50, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ALTIMIT Green http://i60.photobucket.com/albums/h32/Psycho_Sonic/dot%20hack%20headers/hgreen1.png Screenshot *Let's stick with the green, shall we? Maggosh 18:46, February 18, 2010 (UTC) *Since I've been forced to do this, I'm throwing in my official support to ALTIMIT Green, but I'll also make sure to post the code to the ALTIMIT banner and skin like I said I would, in case anyone wants to use that as their preference.--OtakuD50 20:38, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Monobook vs. Monaco In addition, we will be voting on which will be supported as the main default look of the site. I'll leave this open until Saturday in case you want to see how the banner voting pans out first. *Monoco's more convenient in my book.--Falcon At 22:35, February 14, 2010 (UTC) *Oh, this is where we're voting for them? Monoco 4 lyfe PsychoSonic 23:59, February 14, 2010 (UTC) *Geez, fine. I pick Monobook, happy? Werehog 1:29 PM 2/15/2010 (UTC) *My vote is for Monaco. Outlaw630 03:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Since this outcome has been overwhelmingly Monaco, I'm gonna go ahead and reverse the closing dates. We'll be supporting Monaco as the default skin for the site. I'm leaving the voting for the header up for one more day.--OtakuD50 23:34, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Outlaw, Werehog, you voted here, why not vote on a Monaco image?--OtakuD50 03:19, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm content with just Monaco winning, though I guess it shouldn't hurt. I don't know what time it is there check a few hours from now. Outlaw630 04:09, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Changes implemented to Monaco, but Monobook image voting is still a tossup.--OtakuD50 07:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC)